I Spy
by CanadianBirdie
Summary: When both the U.S. president and the Queen of England receive identical death threats, the Secret Service and M-16 have to put their heads together to catch the culprit. Alfred F. Jones, a.k.a. America, is put on the case with utmost urgency. While there, he has to work with a British agent by the name of Arthur Kirkland. USxUK Sorry, I'm bad at summaries Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Hello readers! This is Canadian Birdie. This is a little fanfiction that my friend, who is soon going to be introduced in later Author Notes, and I came up with based on fanart we found. Please note that, while they are still countries, this is an AU. The countries rarely interact with each other, and therefore most do not know each other. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any Hetalia characters or actual people mentioned in this story. Also, cover image belongs to the artist. Thanks for the inspiration! We only hold ownership for the story line and any original characters**

Arthur Kirkland

Arthur Kirkland was having a bad day. First thing in the morning, his alarm clock went off late, he burnt his scones, and the Queen of England had just received a death threat. So, yeah. You could say Arthur was having a bad day. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and the largest eyebrows you have ever seen. Also, Arthur Kirkland was the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. But he tried to avoid people knowing that. The fact that he was a nation made for some pretty awkward situations.

Arthur was rushing to work after a very hurried morning when he received a call from M16. After informing him what had happened, they insisted he be part of the investigation. She was the Queen after all. Arthur sighed heavily. He knew he had sworn his allegiance to the Queen and all, but sometimes this stuff got annoying. To top it all off, they had to send him undercover to the United States because the President had received a threat as well. M16 and the Secret Service were working together to find the culprit. Arthur didn't know the personification of the United States. The nations mostly kept to themselves and their people. This trip was going to be interesting. Arthur threw his clothes together, and M-16 put together a file to pass him off as a normal human being.

Arthur managed to get past security at the airport quite easily, seeing he was part of M-16. However, having a super-important job didn't help the waiting. So far, Arthur managed to get scalding hot coffee spilt all over him, get stuck behind a group with an astonishing amount of loud, obnoxious children, and have another man fall asleep next to him, snoring quite loudly on his shoulder. And that was before he even got on the plane. Finally, the british man was able to board the metal bird. With all the complaining and shoving, it was a miracle when Arthur managed to find his seat and practically sink into it, mentally exhausted. Sneaking into enemy territory, defusing a bomb, he could do any of that with ease. And yet somehow, he couldn't stand noisy boisterous crowds of tourists. Arthur thought his day couldn't get any worse when a loud, annoying as hell Italian plopped down next him. Bollocks, he thought to himself as the Italian man chattered about the wonders of England, as if the Briton didn't already know about all of it. He remained civil, and made conversation with the overly cheerful Italian. Arthur may have been irritated, but he wasn't rude; after all, he was raised to be a gentleman.

Eventually, the Fates took pity on him, and allowed Arthur to escape the wretched plane. Trudging along with his suitcase in tow, the Englishman attempted to navigate the American airport he was so graciously dumped off at. How do people actually live here? he thought as he passed fast food place after fast food place. After a lot of bumping, many apologizing, and constant stumbling, Arthur found a nice lady who worked at the airport, and was able to help him find the correct exit. There, a woman holding a sign with his name on it walked up to him. "Mr. Kirkland, right?" she spoke with a slight accent, somewhere between Southern and Boston. He nodded. "All righty then, let's get going." Arthur followed the lady to a gray, nondescript car. For being American, whoever picked out this car did a pretty good job of keeping it generic. Once they were both in the car, she started talking again, but he didn't mind. Her normal volume conversational tone was a relief from what he had to endure from that bloody italian. "So, must be pretty urgent, huh?" The driver, whose name he didn't actually know, glanced at him briefly before returning her eyes to the road and traffic in front of her. "Yes, I actually got the call just this morning." The American next to him chuckled and shook her head. "Sounds all top-secret and stuff. They didn't even tell me what you do, just your name, where to pick you up, and where to drop you off. It's not like I need to know or anything, I just get curious and all." She continued talking, but Arthur zoned out, his mind wondering. He didn't do it to be mean, he just knew from previous experiences that the driver would continue talking, whether he listened or not.

"Well, here we are!" His companion's cheerful voice pulled Arthur out of his thoughts. "Yes, thank you." Before him was a tall office building, silver, with countless windows and floors. Just like every other American building, Arthur thought as he climbed out of the car. After retrieving his luggage from the trunk, he leaned back into the car. "Sorry, I never caught your name." she laughed. Wow, not many people bother asking my name. It's Lily Woods." The Englishman nodded. "Thanks again, Lily." The lady smiled. "No problem, Mr. Kirkland. Good luck with whatever you're working on." Arthur turned as Lily drove back into traffic. He knew a threat to the Queen was a serious matter, but he still dreaded whatever was to come barreling his way next. His thoughts were almost perfectly correct as he walked into the office building. A tall, obviously American, man practically ran towards him, a huge grin on his face. "Hey, dude! Welcome to America. You must be Arthur. The name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." All Arthur could say was, "Bloody Hell."

 **Hello again! I hope you liked the first chapter! Just to let you know, the point of view the story is from will change each chapter. I will update weekly to bi-weekly, depending on the amount of time I have, and my level of motivation. Please rate and review! Constructive critisism is encouraged, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, this is my/our first fanfic, so let us know how it is! If you have any requests/suggestions, just let us know. Thanks again!**

 **\- Canadian Birdie**


	2. Chapter 2 - Brothers and Americans

Alfred F. Jones

 **Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Personally, I think the span between updates is too long. So, I'm going to try to update twice a week! I know I'm going to regret this once school starts up again, but oh well! I hope you enjoy this chapter. some new characters are joining!**

Alfred F. Jones was having a bad day. His brother woke him up early, his best friend wouldn't let him play video games, and the President had just received a death threat. Alfred was the the personification of the United States of America, so for him, this was a big deal. He was currently running towards a random British guy that he was supposed to be working with. Alfred really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now, but he had a job to do. He was _the United freaking States of America_ , so he had to be as friendly as possible. After all, Americans were known for their friendliness and hospitality. He had to show this Brit just how amazing America and the Secret Service were. And so, the American put on his best smile, and greeted the man in front of him.

"Hey dude!" The man gave him an irritated look. Shit, he was one of those stereotypical grumpy British dudes. Now Alfred just _had_ to make him like the U.S. "Welcome to America. You must be Arthur. The name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." The Brit just stared at him, looking slightly unimpressed. The man introduced himself. "I am Arthur Kirkland. I assume we are working together?" Wow. _This man was so formal. Who does he think he is?_ "Uh. Yeah, dude. Did you get the memo on why you are in the States?" Alfred noted that Arthur looked very nice in his suit. Casually, of course. He _casually_ noted the Brit and his suit. A commotion came from behind Alfred. A flash of red and black flew towards them.

When Alfred turned and saw who it was, his smile widened. "Look bro! It's Mattie the Mountie!" The Canadian stopped next to him, breathing heavily. "Hiya, Al." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Sorry I'm late. One of my officers' wife stole his horse and wouldn't give it back until I promised her apple pie and pancakes." Alfred laughed. "I like this gal!" Matthew glared at him. "Of course you would. _She's American."_ At that moment, Alfred remembered the irritated Brit. "Oh, sorry. This is Matthew, my brother. He's a Canadian Mountie." He then thought he heard the Englishman mutter, "Obviously.", but he shook it off. Arthur then looked at the panting officer and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Kirkland." Matthew smiled nervously and shook the other's hand. "Nice to meet you too, _mon ami._ Sorry about my brother. He can be a bit annoying sometimes." Alfred huffed. He wasn't _that_ annoying. the Brit flinched slightly at the French. "You speak French?" he choked out. Matthew smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I am Canadian after all. Lots of Canadians speak it. It's Canadian French, though. We may have been raised by France, but we still made our own language." Alfred saw Arthur furrow his abnormally thick eyebrows in confusion. "What?" _Shit_ , he thought. _Mattie slipped up._ The Canadian's stuttering was covered up by his brother's laughing. "Wow, Mattie! Did you quit being a Mountie to become a history teacher? Skip the history lesson and tone down the Canadian pride!" Alfred winked at his brother. _I've got your back, Canada._ Matthew smiled gratefully.

Alfred's face turned serious as he faced the situation at hand. He looked at the two men in front of him, all jokes disappearing. "If it had just been the President to receive a threat, the Secret Service could have dealt with it on our own. However, since the Queen of England also received the same warning, we have to work together. " With that, he turned briskly on his heel and started walking, all while continuing to talk. The foreigners trailed behind. "Our forensics team has already started analyzing the note. If it had been written, we could have started out by looking at the handwriting and style. Unfortunately, the notes were typed. Our team started out studying the ink and type of printer used to make it."

 **Man, that was fun! I love writing about Mattie and Alfred's brotherly relationship. Oh, and sorry about the Mountie stuff. It was an inside joke between my friend and I. She's kind of obsessed with Mounties. Anyway, I think I'll try to update, hm... Friday? How does that sound? Please rate and review! Love you!**

 **\- Canadian Birdie**


	3. Chapter 3 - L

**Hola! It's me again. Not sure if you were expecting some super awesome person or this friend I had talked about, but it's just good 'ole me. I Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! I know I have; it's been really fun to write it. also, thank you Dangara2610 for sending a review, I really appreciated it! Anyway, on to the story!**

Matthew Williams

They were so meant for each other. It was painfully obvious. From the moment he came stumbling up and saw them staring at each other, Matt could tell he was going to be the third wheel in this investigation. He didn't mind though. If Papa France had taught him one thing, it was that he was not to interfere with l'amour, unless he was helping it along. And so, that is exactly what he would do. His brother and the Brit had already met, which was step one. Next, they had to be encouraged and turn up the heat. He wouldn't leave them alone, not just yet. To leave two awkward budding alone was _such_ an amateur mistake; it just made things more tense. He did actually have a job to do, and a reason to be here. When the Canadian Prime Minister heard about the US and the UK joining forces, he sent Matt over to keep things civil. "Matthew," he had said. "I want you to go over to Washington and monitor the Secret Service and M-16. We don't want to have to save America's ass again in yet _another_ petty war." Matthew smirked and saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

So Matthew could make this work. He had an excuse, and a relationship that he needed to help his brother with. It should turn out like his officer's relationship. Matthew smiled. They were cute together. A match made across borders. It was true love; Papa France would adore them. Matthew just hoped the Atlantic Ocean wouldn't be too big a border for Arthur and Alfred. Speaking of them, Matthew had a problem. Alfred was a nation, and Arthur was a human. He was going to need a serious plan to get this to work. Maybe he would call France.

He was currently walking next to Arthur and behind Alfred, who was being all serious and business-like. Matthew chuckled. His brother wasn't usually like this, but when someone threatened with _his president_ , that's where things started getting messy. He just hoped the sudden mood change didn't scare the short little englishman off. Matt discreetly pulled out his phone, all the while nodding and pretending to be listening. He wasn't really worried about the President or the Queen. With two of the most powerful countries working together, he was sure they'd be able to manage without him. Matthew skimmed through his contacts until he found France's number. He smirked. This was going to be fun.

 **So, how was this chapter? I personally always have fun writing Matthew. Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to set up Canada's role in the story. He's mainly going to be the mediator. If you think he should be more in the story, just let me know! I always enjoy and appreciate reviews, whether they're compliments, tips, or criticism. Anyway, have fun! See you soon!**


End file.
